Within A Temptation
by IndietroBella
Summary: When the drunken car accident happens, and Riley is stalked By the towns Executioner, the truth about her dark past is reviled, and everyones lives are at stake, she must choose between Silent Hill, and the real world. PhxRiley
1. Crash

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Silent Hill. The Characters mentioned in this chapter I however do own. **

**&& A/N: To all of you, that Have been reading My "The Hills Have Eyes" Fic, well, that story is now on hold, because it wil be coming to an end very shortly, **

**I just have to wrap a few things up with it, to finish the tragic tale. I procrastinate when I dont want to end something. I AM, starting a new Story, as you can clearly see. IF you are a fan of my work so far, you're welcome to also read this, It wont let you down! **

**Enjoy my babies. **

**xoxo -IndietroBella~ **

* * *

The center of every devious womans dreams, A rave. Clustered outside, withstanding close to a hundred people, holding green, crimson, and blue colored lights around their necks, The music Blasting, the sounds of footsteps stomping about, and echoing laughter all surrounding the field.

Car fulls of people were there, even more truck fulls arrived. There were conservative men, and woman, and then you had the women that would show up in bikini's, lingerie, and leather , the same for their carry ons, boyfriends, or girlfriends as well perhaps.

Another car full arrived, a black van, with silver racing stripes on the side. It was obvious it was full of Lively people. Four girls, and three men.

The car pulled to a sudden stop, as the smiling faces began unpacking through the tinted windshield. Digging in the cooler in the back of the seat, pawing around for Alcohol, illegal substances for their age group, and then there was the substances that were just illegal in general.

There was a woman with Long Curly red locks, and brown eyes, accompanying a man with dark tanned skin, and slicked back brown hair out of the car.

The woman had a smile that would light up the darkest of rooms, her name was Opal, and his was Tanner.

Two other woman in the back seat were bundled close to another man, who was blowing smoke out of the van door, and passing his cancer stick around to the two girls.

They were Lucia, and Keionna, two of which were the best of friends, and polar opposites. Lucia was a pale Swedish woman with green eyes, and light blond straight hair, her voice gruff, but her whisper soft. And then Keionna came along, she was mixed, Puertorican, and Brazilian. Keionna had the softest of voices, the darkest of eyes, and sported the longest Carmel poodle hair anyone was to see, which they did, and they were surly envious of it.

The one blowing the smoke out the door, was Matt, the sweetest guy you'd ever meet, unless you were to fight with him. Matt had long brow hair, tied in a ponytail behind his back, which always looked strange since he constantly wore a backwards hat. He wore a gold chain around his neck, Hidden inside his wife beater, and covered up by his loosely clad checkered T.

In the front, were the lovers, holding hands, and finishing the rest of their burritos, and chips they had brought along for the long ride.

The were the giggliest, and most outgoing of the bunch, Sky, and Rylie.

Rylie was Sky's fiance, of just two months, they had been together a little over a year, and he had finally proposed. She was the sweetest thing,She wore a white gold band around her ring finger, with one emerald, and a diamond.

She hated gold, but she could stand for white.

Her short black hair, matched her smoky eye shadow. The Japanese cultured tattoos she had, that swallowed her whole back, and some of one of her arms, mainly things that resembled feminism or beauty. Having all these tattoos, one would assume she was of Asian culture, but she was not, no where close to it.

Everything else aside, the unnaturally blue eyes is what really set an impression. The extent of brightness they were was unfathomable, such a bright Crystal blue, that her boyfriend was always joke with her,

_"People take on look in their review mirror while driving, and BAM!, those beautiful babies are enough to swerve them off the road, Don't be surprised that later on they want to sue you for your eyes being so blinding." _

She giggle, and wave him off, her glossy lips gave a smirk as she went along with him.

"_Oh then, is that all? How much is it going to cost me?" _

_"You see Riles, you're eyes are a separate fee," _

She would raise an eyebrow. And cross her arms amused, the nineteen year old girl took well to his silly jokes, and childish games, because in fact, she was the same way.

_"Ah, Yes, the malevolent, last minute separate fee! Cheap bastards! What else do I owe, How is there another fee?"_ She would cackle out loud.

_"Well there's a separate one, for driving them insane." _

She would give a scoff, her face beet red with laughter as she did,

_"And Hows that? Did they hit their head when they swerved off the road, is that why I have to pay?" _

_"No baby." _

_"Then why?" _

_"You're captivating beauty of course!" _

Riley gave him a smile, Rubbing her tattoo, and flipping her black hair behind her ear.

_"You are so corny!" _

Sky looked similar to her, both of his arms tattooed, mainly his whole torso. He had long dread locks (which he tied back, and also hid under a hat) and had blue eyes, no where as close to Rylies beautiful ones.

He wasn't much darker than her, they both could have used some light on their skin.

Rylie opened the door, walking out in a black tank top with ribbons surrounding the breast of it, and light skinny jeans, perfect for her brown leather boots to fit her legs.

She picked up her purse, and pulled out a glow stick, Sky caught her hand. She gazed up at him, and waited for a logical explanation that explained why he was holding her back, when she could have began dancing already.

_"I love you, I really do, Don't have too much fun without me." _

Her face dropped, her happiness was not to the level it once was.

_"You're not coming with me?_" She pouted.

"_No, i'll probably sit back with Matt, and have a couple beers." _

By the look on her face, he could tell she was not favoring his behavior right now, he could tell that she thought he was being a bit rude.

_"But, Sky, I dont even know anyone out here, You're my fiance, I came here to dance with you, and have a good time.." _

"Opal, and Tanner are out there somewhere, dancing, I'am sure you'll find them, it'll be fine, I"am just a little bit tired from the trip thats all. Tell you what, I'll drink a beer, rest for five minutes, and as soon as i"am done, I'll come out and find you, That sound okay?"

Rylie gave him a smile, the gloss on her lips left a small mark on her boyfriends, as she kissed them before departing.

_"You better! I love you!" _And not a minute later she ran into the crowd.

Her Black hair bouncing to the music, shaking it for all it was worth, her eyes would flash over a couple times to the men she caught starring at her chest while she was dancing, but she paid no mind, she did love Sky after all.

--

Sky However, wasnt who he seemed to be. As soon as his pretty little woman pranced off, he was no longer loyal. She knew of one time he cheated on her, and it broke her heart, she sobbed for days, and he ignored her, in order to get over it, she had went and gotton the cherry tree tattoo that takes up her back.

When he tried convincing her to come back, she replied.

_"No i've found something better, something that will never leave me, and something that represents love, the one thing you never gave me." _

They argued for about another three weeks, but Rylie was no match for her own heart, she loved him, and she couldn't stop, after he promised to never pull anything like that, she was confident enough to attempt a relationship with him again.

He was never faithful, and Kept it on the low, he had still cheated on that very day. With her best friend, or one of them.

Lucia, in the backseat of the car, when Matt, and Keionna had left to go dance aswell.

Sky had been sleeping with Lucia, since the night he proposed to Rylie. At their get together,he met Lucia, and from that night, the cheating was constant, it never stopped.

After her mother, and sisters recent passing, she hoped that she would find a man, that could put her back on her feet, she thought she found him.

But Sky was not the guy she was looking for.

Lucia's clothes layed on the floor, aswell as Sky's, liquor, and sex was exactly the scent in that van.

He was heartless, and so was she, the amount of hurt they would caused Rylie if she found out would be unbearable, but neither cared, only proceeding to screw around in the backseat while she was gone.

Some boyfriend, some best friend.

--

One man flashed a light in Rylies face, the man that she had been dancing nearby with. She hadnt paid him any attention until he had started talking to her.

_"Wow nice ink!" _

It took a minute to process what he was saying because she was having so much fun, but then she took a moment to thank him.

_"Oh, sorry you caught me off guard, Thank you so much!" _

He gave a grin,

_"Bubbly, and unique, Whats you're name?" _

She was hesitant to tell him at first, but than she did, figuring it was just a name.

_"Rylie,." _

_"Rylie?- _Hey how about me and you get to know each other, we can smoke a little back in my van, and you know, you Can hang out with me and my crew."

She was immediately turned off, she was no piece of meat.

_"Absolutely not." _She flashed him her ring, and stormed off.

Sky was supposed to have come after her twenty minutes ago, and was no where in sight, it was a bit frustrating.

She ran over to the van, and knocked on the window.

No response.

_"Sky?"_She questioned with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

No answer again.

"Always fucking me over.." She mumbled disappointingly to herself.

The truth was, she didnt know what disappointing was, until she pulled open the van doors, and caught Sky and Lucia in action.

_"Sky!_" Lucia gave a loud gasp, pulling a blanket over her, and crawling in the back of the van.

_"Shit!, I told you to lock it god dammit!" _

Riley didnt know what to say, her jaw hung open behind the hands clasped over her mouth, and the tears in her eyes.

She pointed obnoxiously, and shakily towards him.

_"I- I knew it!" _

_" I knew it, I knew you would do this to me!" _

_"No Riles, you dont understand," _He began.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up sky, I dont even want to hear it, Why would you do this to me?" She cried beneath all the noise behind her.

_"Listen babe," _

_"No!, Dont ever, call me that again, ever! We're over! Do you hear me, it's done Sky!" _

She attempted to pull her ring off, until the sounds of police sirens cut her off.

It was the cops, coming to bust the rave,

Matt, Opal, Keinna, and Tanner, came nearly dashing full speed to the van, if the got caught, it would be jail time for everyone. They had drugs, and Alcohol, everyone did, another thing is they were all a year or two underage, so nothing would fly.

Everyone hopped in the Van, a gun shot was heard, probably the police striving to get every ones attention.

_"Get in Riley! Now!" _

_"No, I wont." _

No one was going to take the fall, and if Riley stayed out, they all got caught.

"_Fuck this, lets go!" _

Sky yanked her in the van, and shut the door, and then, the van was off.

Riley slithered away, crying and mumbling curse words under her breath, but nobody seemed to care because of how intoxicated they were.

She couldnt believe he did this to her, yet she turned every man down, including the man at the rave,

How would he feel if she was out spreading her legs, she should have done it to get revenge on him, and make him suffer, and want her, every second she was gone.

But Riley and Sky, were two different people. She would never do that, she was nothing like him.

Silence struck the van, she did not speak one word of him cheating to anyone, she kept to herself, on the other side of the van, glaring at him.

Where were his morals, his passion, he never loved her to begin with.

She was a ten, inside, and out, and loved him, guess that didnt matter, he would just fuck anything that had legs and an Orpheus regardless.

The car shot past a sign called "Brahms" Riley had never heard of it, but she heard police sirens in the distance, and she knew, where ever Brahms was, they had no choice but to at least hide there for the night,that's one more night she would be stuck with him, and one more night to find out how to dispose of the ring.

Keionna and Matt, had quickly exchanged drivers seats, he was too gone to drive anymore, and Rylie was more comfortable talking to Keinna anyways.

_"Wheres Brahams,,?" _

Keionna, turned around, which she shouldnt have to look back at Rylie. But Rylie was curious because if it wasnt too far, she was going to march her happy ass home, and throw the ring in a pit. A night with him, would be too long.

_"Well we actually just passed it." _

Rylies eyes widened, Keionna had no idea why, until she looked in front of the windshield.

_"Duck!"_ She screamed loudly.

The Van Slammed into a large wire fence, piercing the windshield and going through it, the car not put to a stop, kept speeding forward, and begining to go out of control.

_"I cant keep my foot on the petal!" _She screeched,

"Someone help me!"

Loud static interrupted everyones screams, flickering on and off, getting louder with every plead to turn off the radio.

_"Keionna, make it stop!"_ Matt cried out drunkenly, the others screaming in the back, seemed like it was no audio, all sound was mute, when they crash landed, and flipped to the side, hitting a group of trees.

* * *

Black, everything had just been dark. Everyone lay on the floor of the car, covered in glass, Keionna, and Matt, Hung over the seat by the belt, that was the only thing that had kept them in the car. Smoke was entering the car, between the blood, glass, and injured people, it was hard to decide which way was out, or if "out" was even Possible.

Between broken shards, Riley clenched her hand tightly, letting out a loud breath in the dead silence of the crash site.

She was in the car, her torso at least, she was lucky her other half of her body wasnt cut off, because she was laying perfectly inside the car, with her legs sticking out the window, unharmed, but cut, she couldnt say the same for her lip, her arm and her chin. A huge bruise on her cheek bone, bloody lips, and a sprained wrist. Painful, but not as painful as just looknig at the other damage caused to the passengers in the car.

_"Kei,"_ She squeaked out, sounded like her voice box had been shattered to oblivion.

Keionna gave a slight roll of the eyes, phasing in and out of consciousness.

"_Ill,-i-ll, get help.. I'll get help.. Hang in there.." _

Keionna gave what looked like a nod, it was too unclear to tell for sure. It could have been a gag reflex.

_"I see a sign,.. We must be somewhere.." _She stuttered nervously.

Keionna gave us no response.

Riley squeezed her eyes together tightly.

_"Ill be back, I promise you." _

She slowly, crouched out of the window, glass impaling the top of her back as she made her escape, stumbling into the fog.

It was thick, and Grey, like nothing she'd ever seen before, and it was almost beyond terrifying. She had no idea what she was walking into, But she needed to get help, and it was the only way.

What were her options?

_" I promise.." _She spoke aloud trying to reassure anyone who was still awake, before gimping off.

She dragged herself along, the sign coming more visible with each painful movement, each desperate attempt to find help.

Soon enough the words were as clear as day.

**"Welcome To Silent Hill." **

She wiped her dripping lip, and proceeded on.


	2. The Edge Of Town And Maria

**DISCLAIMER: Here we are my loves, once again I do not own the Silent Hill theme, or the creatures inhabiting the town! Here's the second chapter, hope you like. **

**CHAPTER TWO: The Edge Of Town **

**"We must dare to think 'unthinkable' thoughts. We must learn to explore all the options and possibilities that confront us in a complex and rapidly changing world. We must learn to welcome and not to fear the voices of dissent. We must dare to think about 'unthinkable things' because when things become unthinkable, thinking stops and action becomes mindless." **

**-J. William. Fulbright **

* * *

In general, one, or a person such as Riley, would never "think" that a situation could be worse, her Fancie cheated on her, they were being tracked down because her friends possessed drugs, and last but not least, a car crash in the middle of Nowhere, In a town called "Silent Hill." If The irony's not visible, nothing else should be.

That was always Rileys problem, she never took a minute to think, always jumping into things so quickly. She was a fast paced lady, and thats all there was to it.

Riley strutted about, slow groans escaping her throat. She was sure she had circled the same area nearly three times. It was beginning to be exhausting.

A town so large, yet not a soul in sight, Keionna could have been passing, and she would have searched the same place once more, lost.

Her teeth nearly ripped into her lip frustratedly, the fog was thickening, and night was falling. She could have walked into a building, but with no one around, the thought never set in her mind, that any of the doors would be open.

She let let out a loud sigh, this was the second time she had passed the hospital known as "Brookehaven". Not a soul, or a sound was heard, only the slight static of her knuckles sized i-pod in her jean pocket. It wasn't loud, or obnoxious like it had been during the crash, after the fence had so kindly destroyed the windshield. It was quiet, and on going. She wasnt about to turn it off, maybe a radio station would tune in,and somebody would come looking for her. Riley had tried her phone several times, her calls went through, she left messages, and even got a hold of the police, but every time they had began speaking, the level of static on the phone woulds sky rocket, and eventually disconnect.

_"This is ridiculous,"_ She growled to herself,

_"I really just want to go home."_ She complained out loud again, like she had expected someone to hear her cries, and swoop down from the heavens to save her.

Anyone would hope the same.

As she was nearing giving up, and going back to the van, taking the long route home, a glimpse of something dark, and jagged caught her eye, near the end of the street, where the mist had somewhat cleared up, but not enough for her to be able to see exactly what was infront of her. She swallowed hard, and began making her way down, passed broken down cars, and caution signs.

She already missed the cool crisp air of home, how the fall leaves of red, orange, and yellow would always whip her face in the wind, she remembered how walking down her street, the tiger lillies bloomed full, and the roses were slowly dying out for the winter, but they still carried the essence of beauty in nature. Looking around Silent Hill, The place was empty, like one whole forgotten abyss, the town looked like it had gone through some major depression, and evacuated. The air was not crisp, or anywhere near fresh at all, it was moist, and dry at the same time, it sent toxic scents in, and out of your lungs every time you would be unfortunate enough to breathe, and the sun never shined, it was a ghost town.

A tall figure was placed right on the rigid setting she was approaching, it looked like it had been pacing slowly, almost like it had been enjoying the scenery, or expecting a dramatic change to happen. Riley eyed the figure suspiciously, crossing her arms, and becoming more weary as the figure was now coming into clear sight, and so was the scenery she had been so enticed with. It was a woman, tall, and Skinny. She had short blonde hair, the edges seemed to have pink in it. A belly shirt fit around her chest, and below the tattoo a matching skirt, and boots. For an abandoned town, she looked pretty modern, and the way she had been admiring things, it seemed like she may have been occupied there for quite sometime.

Riley was naturally a cynical person, and it was normal of her to suspect everyone, and everything, but seeing what choices she had to approach the unceasingly normal woman, were very little.

She parked herself where she stood, shooting daggers with her eyes at the back of the girls head awkwardly. Had the woman not heard her, or just not cared?

Riley didnt know how to quite put it into words, but there was something strange about her, it almost seemed like just by the way she was acting, that she knew something, something that she would never tell.

Rylie rubbed her arm nervously, her hip stuck out unamused that the woman had not payed attention to her surroundings.

_"Uhm, Excuse me, do you live here?"_Riley began,

The woman turned her head, gazing with the eyes of a seductress over in Rileys direction. She fully turned her body around, in nearly a one eighty angle, her leg bent, almost as if she was ready to flirt.

_"Where, Here?" _The girl smiled, waving her hand out to expose the scene infront of her, the road was completely cut off, it just ended, below was a steep fall, where the nearly black mist tossed, and crashed below.

Rylie was taken back.

_"What happened?"_ She gawked out mindlessly, forgetting how curious she was of the strange woman before her.

"Oh just a dead end, every town has one..As A matter of fact,,"

The womans hips swung as she sauntered over to the girl, her eyes pinned directly on her, holding up a finger with glossy pink paint.

_"I do live here, isn't it wonderful?"_ The woman gave a loving smile, as she wrapped her arms around herself, like the town was full of an unseen beauty, that only she appreciated. "Only she" Probably did, Riley thought to herself.

_"Wonderful?"_ Riley scoffed, that word had never even came to her mind.

"This place is absolutely deserted, just empty, I guess I just dont see it through your eyes." She replied sarcastically, which the other girl took well too.

The woman in pink laughed, batting her eyes.

_"You're quite the scene, aren't you?" _She responded bluntly, not satisfied with the girls reaction to her "home."

_"Well, If you dislike this place so much, then why are you here? There has to be some logic reasoning behind it, right?_" She taunted.

Riley frowned. The woman infront of her obviously wasnt a people person, who knows when the last time she had any social contact was, and what did she mean by "Logic reasoning"? Was she mocking her?

Riley thought it was amost obvious, the hurt leg, the busted lip, the bruise on her face, woudnt it have been clear that she had been in some sort of accident, and that she was hurt,? The girl didnt even take notice to it.

"_My friends and I, There was a crash, just out by the sign,"_ Riley retorted, hoping for some comfort.

_"You dont say?, Are you sure that's why you're here?" _

Riley felt insulted, what was her game, what was she trying to play off, or imply? At that moment, she didnt have patience for this womans games, her friends were in trouble, they needed her.

_"Who are you?"_ She snapped angrily.

The woman automatically seemed to be interested in introducing herself, like thats what she had been waiting for. Almost as if, she was seeking some sort of dependence from Riley on her.

After all, she was the only one who knew the town.

_"I can be, whoever you want me to be," _She responded, in a sincere tone.

Thats it, Riley thought to herself. I'll have better luck if I just walk away.

With that she turned, and felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

_"Maria,"_ She answered.

"Thanks, see you around." Riley replied fed up.

_"Wait! You're just going to leave me out here?" _Maria hypothesized.,and wasnt likening the results.

Riley didnt know what to say, she rubbed her cold red cheeks, being whipped at by the wind, and covered her bare arms.

_"I thought you lived here?"_ She expressed.

_"I do, but I"am all alone.." _Maria emphasized profoundly.

Maria seemed to have a couple years on Riley, maybe five or six, maybe even seven, she wasnt sure, but by the way she acted, you would think she was much younger then Riley, who again was only nineteen.

_"Okay,,Maria.."_ Riley spoke unsure of herself.

"I can help, you and you're friends, in one of the Hotels, I have they Key, to my room, there's a working phone, and we can get some help for your friends.

"_Lets do it,I"am Riley,,Incase you didnt know"_ She replied softly.

Maria flashed her a smile, and said nothing. Had she already known her name?

As the began walking away from the dead end, Riley began to ask questions, when they were about half way to the hotel.

"_So, nobody else lives around here?" _

"_I"am not sure, I havent "seen" anybody."_ Maria claimed.

_"Strange."_ Riley admitted.

Maria stopped, her face seemed to by frozen in horror,

Riley looked back at Maria, her blue eyes only wide and petrified because Maria's were, was she seeing something Riley wasnt?

_"Did you hear that!" _Maria whimpered, her boots clicked together every time she would take a step back.

_"Maria,, what! Whats wrong?" _Riley searched to find nothing in sight.

_"It's him! It's him!" _Maria shouted out loudly, installing the fear of god into confused Riley.

_"Who?!" _Riley panicked, as Maria nearly shot backwards, and lept into a full sprint.

The sound of a heavy metal being dragged engravingly across pavement hit struck Rylies ear drums, like nails on chalk board. The sound was distant, but drew nearer, and nearer, every moment.

_"Wait!" _Rylie cried out.

But Maria was already almost out of sight.

"Run Riley!" Were the distant nearly vanishing words, that were thrown out of the mist by Maria, and two the young woman with the black hair.

Those words burned into her skull, but as soon as she saw, what was coming down the alleyway, she didnt know if she could.

A monstrosity. Nearly twice the size of her, was unveiling itself from the shadows, it's head, protected, with some sort of red Pyramid fragment,

wearing an apron full of dark colored stains, and wielding the biggest knife her eyes had ever witnessed.

She gave several breaths in and out, her legs trembled as it neared her.

Was this real? Was she still asleep, in the car? Or maybe even--

She edged back, the creature was no more then ten feet away from her,but her body was paralyzed, and by then in had obviously caught sight of her.

Her eyes turned to ice, and hundreds of goosebumps were now forming on her body.

_"Somebody help me,"_ She whispered to herself behind chattering teeth.

The Red Pyramid neared her, two feet away, beginning to lift his great knife, as he brought it down, and smashed it down into the earth, she stumbled out of the way, the blade inches away from her face.

Why ahdnt her senses come back before then, before it would be difficult to escape.

The Pyramid seemed to be studied her, she couldnt tell where he was looking or why, but he was definitely examining her.

"_This isn't real, You're not real!" _She screamed out to the towering figure.

It responded by only hunching its back, ready to heave the blade out of the ground, and this signified, she better damn straight run like hell.

She scrambled to her feet, and decked off into the mist, reaching the hotel that was only about thirty seconds away, she could hear the metal still scraping against the ground.

He was coming after her, slowly but surly.

_"Come on! Please!" _

She jiggled the knob, and threw herself at the door. It wasnt working.

On the other side of the door, she heard something unlatch. Was someone in the house?

With Pyramid head at the footsteps, ready to climb up and claim her, she opened the door, fumbled in, and locked it.

* * *

_**Haha, Wow Maria was always a bit insane, but common the town "beautiful"**_

_**Tisk that these borinngggg introductions are over, and you know the town, and got Maria n Pyramid Head down, and hopefully all the other characters.**_

_**We can continue on to the juicy stuff.**_

_**:)**_

_**Ciao for now.**_


End file.
